Logan's Little Monster
by ghoulscoutshere
Summary: Logan and Mia are going to have a child. It's a boy. What will it do that will endanger it's mother's life?


I awoke to rough, calloused fingers softly grazing against the skin of my hip. Pulling the sheets higher over my shoulders, I protested and winced at the cold air that touched my skin. "Hey, come over here." Logan said, using his arms to pull me next to him. I sprawled myself against his chest, instantly gaining warmth. He continued the patterns with his fingers on my back, nuzzling his head above my own.

After a few minutes, I grew restless, and shoved the sheets down, releasing myself from his grip and kneeling on the mattress. "What's wrong?" Logan asked, folding his arms behind his head. I rubbed my eyes in an attempt to get them to focus. "Mm, nothing." He frowned. "It's the dreams again isn't it?" He asked, studying my eyes. "No, not as much, not since I've been sleeping in here, but it's more of being able to hear thoughts." I moved my legs so I was straddling him, I placed my hands on his chest, running them over the planes of his muscles. He smirked and sat up. "Whose thoughts are you reading?" He smirked once more, his eyes burning into mine. _You have absolutely no idea, how much I'd like to take you, right now. _I giggled, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Is that so?" I quickly pushed myself off him, and began to sprint towards the bathroom. He laughed and chased after me.

"Got you." He whispered. His arms wrapped around my waist, his lips at my ear. I smiled. _What shall I do to her? _I turned in his arms, and he picked me up, bounding towards the bed. He placed me down, and began to kiss me. "Logan." I pulled away. "Mmm?" He continued running his hands up my thighs. "You can't. The, the…" He frowned. "Of course I can. What does it matter?" Butterflies bloomed in my stomach. "Does it bother you?" He pressured, bringing me closer. "I… I'm just nervous." I concentrated my thoughts to his. _We don't have to do this. Though I have a neighbour in my pants, she doesn't want it." _I giggled. "We'll have to see what we can do about that…"

I arose out of bed, and began searching for clothing to wear so we could get breakfast. "Here." Logan handed me one of his black shirts, which of course was huge on me. "Thanks." Just as I began to walk, hand in hand with him, my stomach produced three sharp shooting pains, I winced. "What is it?" Logan asked. I looked up at him, widening my eyes. "Oh." He swiftly picked me up, carrying me wedding style into the kitchen. He placed me down on one of the couches. "Pancakes?" He began to walk away but I told a hold of his arm and left a soft kiss on his lips. "Thank you." He smiled and kissed me back before he walked away.

Just as I was about to rest my eyes, Scott and Jean walked in. "Mia!" Scott walked towards me, Jean followed closely behind, with a warm smile. Scott placed a kiss on my forehead. "How are you?" Logan's thought flashed through my mind. _He touches her again, I'll ensure he can never touch anyone again. _I smiled and turned back to Scott and Jean. "I'm okay, just a little tired. And you?" I looked at both of them, only to be returned with another smile. "Perfect." They looked at one another. Jean looked away first. "Victoria, if you can, would you like to join me in some research today? I need your opinion." "Of course!" She smiled and raised an eyebrow when she saw Logan walking towards us, handing me a plate. "Be there at 11." They turned and left. Logan lifted my head, and sat down replacing the cushion with his thigh so I could rest my head while still eating. He finished first, and took my plate away. "I should be pregnant more often." I laughed when he came back. I kneeled up, taking his hand and placing it on my belly. He looked at me then the small bump. "I can read his thoughts." His head shot up. "Tell me. Does he like me?" He looked back down and the bump, and rubbed his thumb across my bellybutton. I focussed my attention towards my unborn little boy. _Who is this mom? Is this Dad again? He is so warm, I like him. I love him." _I giggled. "He says you are warm, and he loves you." He smiled, like a child on Christmas. "Really? I love you too little monster."


End file.
